


Talent

by yeaka



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Other, POV Second Person, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22220284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: You’re stuck on a bad level.
Relationships: Original Chloe | RT600/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Talent

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Detroit: Become Human or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Your car spirals out of control and smashes into the rock-face, shattering into a thousand tiny pieces. The explosion is just salt in the wound, the slo-mo cam insult to injury. The _you lose_ music isn’t quite as insulting as the _game over_ tune, but it still gets under your skin. Your heart’s racing. Your fingers dig into the plastic of your controller, but you don’t throw it. You’re not five years old anymore. But you do kind of wonder if throwing it would make you feel better. This game’s _infuriating_.

“Are you alright?” she asks. You’re so used to being _alone_ that the noise makes you jump. You look over your shoulder, and she’s standing there, as beautiful as the day you first brought her home. She smiles at you, like it’s an honour to be in your home. 

You grunt, “Fine,” because anything else would be admitting defeat. Chloe looks like she can see right through you.

She wanders over to the couch and notes, “You know, I’m a video game model.”

You do know. That’s one of the many reasons you chose her. But sometimes you forget she’s as perfect as she looks. She perches on the other side of the couch, and you sit up that little bit straighter. Intellectually, you know she’s not judging you. You try to behave less pathetic around her anyway.

She holds out her hand. She doesn’t make the offer aloud, maybe to preserve your dignity. You still hesitate. It won’t be as fulfilling if she does it for you. Maybe with a little more practice, you’ll be able to beat the level yourself.

But maybe you won’t, and you’ll just waste hours of your life banging your head against a wall, getting oh-so-close to the end, only to have a little piece of bad luck blow you out of the sky every time. For all you know, all video game testers nowadays are androids. The standards are too high. Maybe _no one_ beats this level on their own. You’re just a mere mortal. 

You guiltily place the controller in her open palm. You’re not a monster, so you preemptively say: “Thanks.”

Chloe smiles. She drops one hand to pat your knee and leans over to kiss your cheek. While you’re still blushing, she restarts the level and nails it, cruising safely through to the other side.


End file.
